1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for wet scrubbing gases containing undesirable constituents at elevated temperature, above 500K, wlth melts of inorganic substances to remove the undesirable constituents from the gases.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to use wet scrubbers for scrubbing gases containing impurities, especially gases which have no oxidizing properties, at which elevated temperatures above 300.degree. C. must be maintained, to remove impurities from the gases. Metal melts and in particular melts of tin or tin alloys, for instance, have been suggested as scrubbing liquids. It has also been proposed to use inorganic salt melts for this purpose. Since effectiveness of separation depends on the droplet size of the scrubbing fluid, it has been proposed in German Published Prosecuted Application DT-AS No. 26 05 249 to use the known venturi scrubber for scrubbing the gas with such melts. It has now been found that the required fineness of the droplets is difficult to achieve because the density of the melt is high as compared to water and because of the different surface tension conditions.